whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2003
This article is about the year 2003. For the product number WW 2003, see Vampire Storytellers Screen Second Edition. Events * The WWE's license to use the term Gangrel expires. * Released: ** ** January * Books released: ** * January 6: Books released: ** HTR/ ** ** * January 20: Books released: ** ** ** ** February * Books released: ** ** ** * February 3: Released: ** ** ** ** * February 15: The non-profit Camarilla Fan Club files for bankruptcy. White Wolf essentially takes over the club, retaining the name. * February 17: Books released: ** ** ** ** March * March 3: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * March 17: Released: ** DAV/ ** ** ** ** ** ** * March 31: Books released: ** ** April * Books released: ** ** * April 14: Books released: ** ** cMET/ ** ** ** ** * April 28: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** May * Books released: * May 12: Books released: ** ** ** ** * May 19: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** * May 30: Philippe R. Boulle distributes Paw Prints 6. June * Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** * June 2: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * June 16: Released: ** * June 30: Books released: ** ** July * Books released: ** ** ** ** * July 26: At a special announcement at GenCon, White Wolf announces its intention to end the World of Darkness, presented as a series of supplements and novels. The event is called the Time of Judgment. * July 28: The WTOJ ticker begins running on the White Wolf website. * Released: ** ** VTM ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** August * Bill Bridges pens the Final Words for Mage: The Ascension's . * August 11: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** * August 25: Released: ** September * September 1: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * September 2: Grontar: The Frutang is first posted online. * September 5: White Wolf sues Sony Pictures for alleged copyright infringement in the movie Underworld, claiming it contained numerous similarities to their Vampire: The Masquerade and WTA settings, as well as the Love of Monsters short story written by Nancy A. Collins. * September 8: Released: ** is released for the PlayStation 2. * September 22: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** October * October 6: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * October 20: Books released: ** MTAs/ ** ** ** ** ** November * November 3: Released: ** ** ** VAV/ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * November 17: Released: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * November 24: Books released: ** ** December * December 1: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * December 9: The Game of Bacon is first posted online. * December 15: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * December 30: Released: ** Notes Cancelled books ** ** ** ** fr:2003 de:2003 Category:Timeline